One in a Million
by MidnightKeys
Summary: Miley's searching for inspiration for a song. That inspiration comes in the form of a teenage boy. Total Jiley. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I totally own Hannah Montana! Yeah right! If I did I wouldn't be writing on this site, I would be making episodes about my stories! Anywho, this is my first Jiley so be nice!**

I let out a frustrated sigh as I crumpled up another piece of paper and threw it into the trash can. The papers were spilling out of the bin on to the floor. I had been trying to write a song for the past three hours, but I couldn't think of anything. I needed a new song for the Hannah tour over the summer. I gave up an went to sleep since it was 11:30 and I had to go to school tomorrow.

School was boring and nothing eventful happened. After school, once I was finished with my schoolwork, I started working on the song again. Quite a few pieces of paper later and I still hadn't come up with anything. I was way past frustrated now. I took a break to eat dinner.

After I was finished eating I wnet back upstairs. I picked up a fresh piece of paper and was about to start writing when my phone rang. Without looking at the caller I.D. I grouchily answered.

"What?"

"Jeez Miley! What did I do this time?" my "friend" said on the other line.

"Jake! Why'd you call?" I asked.

"Can't a guy call his friend without having a reason?"

"No," I answered. "Guys never call just 'cause."

"Actually there is a reason why I called. I haven't really been truthful to you. Before I left for Antarctica, when we talked, I lied to you. I don't want to be friends. I want to be more than that. The truth is, well, I love you Miley."

I was shocked. He loved me? I was silent for a while.

"Miley? Are you still there?" please say something!" Jake's urgent voice said on the other line.

"Jake, I don't know what to say, except, well, that I love you too!"

"Miley, you mean the world to me. Hey, where are you right now?" he questioned.

"In my room, why?"

"Go downstairs."

"Why?"

"Because there's something for you down there."

I walked downstairs and gasped.

"Jake!" I yelled, running towards him. I dropped my phone and threw my arms around him.

"I came back early," he explained.

My response was the crashing of my lips against his. I think I finally found my song.

"Hello Malibu! I'm kcking off my summer tour with a concert right here in California! Thisa is a new song I wrote called One in a Million!" I said as Hannah. A soft melody flowed over me as I sang.

**How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true**

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me   
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time(whea)  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)

You're one in a million

Yeah

One in a million

Yeah

You're one in a million

oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah

oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah

He really was one in a million.


End file.
